


Pride and Pre-what?

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You have to be Theo's partner in English class, the book it's about is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It doesn't make it easier when you hate the guy but thankfully you have Aiden to help you let loose





	

It's Friday, you were walking out of English class, the teacher had formed the pairs to make presentations about a book that was signed to you. As usual the teacher couldn't care less of who got along with who, unless it was Scott and Stiles. She had dealt with them before and forcing them to work separate was not the mistake she would make twice. English was your favorite class, and the teacher knew it pairing you up with the one who didn't do so well in it. You got no other than the one and only Theo Raeken.

On your way to your locker you couldn't help but rant about the pairing to Stiles and Scott. "It's like she doesn't care at all. She knows that it's my favorite class and then he forces that, I don't even know what to call it, to be my partner" you were furious  
"You have to read one book in a week and make your assumptions and write down the results" Scott tried to make you feel better  
"I've read the book" you wanted to punch something, badly  
"You were fast" Stiles joked a bit  
"Not helping Stiles" you walked away.

Theo was leaning against his locker and caught up with you  
"So, when should we work on our presentation?" he asked  
"After you have read the book" you answered him without even looking at him  
"So are you going to make your big bad wolfie boyfriend read it for you and make notes?"  
"Aiden is not my boyfriend" you sighed out of frustration  
"I could help you with that feeling, the frustration" he winked at you  
"Since you are the one causing it, I'm pretty sure it's easy for you to fix it" you sassed at him  
"Oh really" he was seemed flattered, it was really unnecessary, "how about I take you on that offer and take you out?"  
"It's not that kind, more like I'm so annoyed by your presence that it makes me want to hit something, until my hands bleed and after that" you walked away with a smile on your face, leaving Theo behind looking hurt

You couldn't find Aiden anywhere. Ethan said, his brother was talking to Scott and Stiles before, after that he had left telling Ethan to get his homework. One time you would have actually agreed to do it in Coach's office just to take your mind of stupid Raeken...  
You told about Theo to Ethan, he had a little thing for him but knowing Theo wasn't gay, he never made any moves. Too bad, you would have gotten by so much easier if he would have been

Aiden came back to school on Thursday, of course you were mad at him but just seeing him, leaning against your locker when you first saw him was all it took to ease your mood. You ran to him and he picked you up and kissed you, "hi baby" he said when you pulled away  
"Where were you?" you asked, not in the mood to answer pet-names  
"It's a secret" he said as he put his index finger on his mouth and made shh-sound  
"If you would have been in English, I wouldn't have to be stupid Theo's stupid partner on writing a stupid book review about Pride and Prejudice" you complained  
"But you love that book, just think of it as Theo is Collins" Aiden explained trying to adapt it to fit your current situation  
"Actually Theo is more of a Wickham. He is the con-artist and unlike Collins, he is not that unappealing to ladies" you explained  
"Not that it's important but I'm Darcy, right?" his question made you laugh  
"Well, you are certainly not as awkward as Darcy. I think Stiles is more of a Darcy in that matter and neither of you are that rich..." you started explaining to him, as a joke of course just to get a raise out of him  
"Hey, Darcy is the one who ends up with Elizabeth, and I'm the one who is with you right now!" he said  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Did you read the book?" you asked, looking into his sparkling eyes  
"I've watched the movie but I can read it, if you really want me to" he said  
"You are so hot right now" you could barely catch your breath when you looked at him

You were just about to kiss him but Theo's throat clearing interrupted you  
"Can I talk to Y/N for a moment?" he started  
"Sure, see you later babe" Aiden let you down and left  
"Aiden don't!" you tried to get him to stay but for nothing. "Now I know how Lizzie felt when Collins was about to propose" you mumbled to yourself. "What do you want?"  
"I understand you don't like me for some reason..."   
"You killed Scott" you cut him off  
"Not to blame anyone about that, but let's not forget that I was working for dread doctors around that time..."  
"Not quite how I remember it, void Stiles, beta with anger issues, trying to form a pack of your own with Scott's powers..." you cut him off, then he cut your cutting  
"I'm not here to argue about your stupid pack, the one your boyfriend is trying to weasel his way in to, using you because you are too blind to see it"  
"He is still not my boyfriend" for some reason you always have to correct people with their assumptions when yet again this would have been the perfect time to shut up  
"Then there is nothing stopping you to go out with me, everyone knows I'm the better choice" he smirked, forcing you to roll your eyes  
"You are such a Wickham" you said, hoping he had read the book and understood that reference since he had one day to finish it  
"Who?" he asked, making you lose it  
"You have had a week to read one book. It's a classic love story and..." you wanted to hit him so badly. "A week... YOU COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO BINGE WATCH SERIES OR WATCH 135 MINUTES OF A MOVIE?!" you were legit screaming at him, in a middle of an empty hallway, knowing Ethan or Aiden would come and get you any second.

"Almost four hundred pages were too much for you to conquer? Aiden has at least watched the movie and knows what happens and he did it voluntarily"   
"Most likely to get in your pants but continue" Theo corrected you statement  
"Mr Darcy made an effort, he did get shot down but he still made the effort and even learnt from it. Even Collins made some effort, but Wickham was all words, just like you" 

 

You could hear two sets of steps as you kept rambling  
"Let's go Elizabeth" Aiden threw you over his shoulder. "Tell Scott that I took her home" he said to Ethan

Aiden drove you to the old Hale house ruins. He had put up a big tent where the house used to be and a big generator behind it. He carried you to the tent where he had set up a small movie theater for you two and a mattress so you didn't have to sit on the ground, and candles all around the place.  
"I was preparing this" he said when he laid you down on the mattress  
"What are we watching?" you asked him as he took his shirt off, "not that I wouldn't love to watch you do that on repeat for hours"  
"These" he held in his hand four different adaptations of Pride and Prejudice DVD's in his hand. "It is your favorite"  
You grabbed him by his belt and pulled him to you. "Take me right now"


End file.
